New Arrival
by Betrinashrina
Summary: Connor and Imogen have a baby. Fan fiction.


New Arrival 

"Congratulations, you've got a little girl!"Said the Midwife wrapping the beautiful baby girl in a towel. She handed her over to Imogen. Imogen smile with delight even though she was tired after giving birth to her and Connors amazing baby girl. "Hello gorgeous, your Dad and I have been waiting a long time for you." Imogen whispered whilst giving her a cuddle. Connor couldn't t stop smiling, the smile got even bigger when Imogen handed over his baby girl. "Hello there. I'm your daddy,you look beautiful just like your mum." Connor said kissing Imogen on the fore head." Can I just put a wrist band on your daughter please?" Asked the doctor, "Yeah sure, no bother." Connor replied handing her over. "Have you thought on any names yet?" Asked the doctor. "We'll we were thinking about Molly Linda Margret Mulgrew. " said Imogen gripped her boyfriend Connor's hand. Connor kissed Imogen's cheek. "Awk that's a lovely name. Right me and the rest of Doctors will be back in an hour to check on the mother and baby or shall I say Molly? You get some rest Miss Stewart." Said the nurse passing over Molly to Imogen.

"Would you like to see your Granny Molly?" Asked Connor touching Molly's nose. "I think that's a yes." Imogen said nodding her head at Connor.

Connor left Molly in the loving care of his Girlfriend. He closed the door gently behind him. "Oh, connor. Connor come here. How are Imogen and the baby?" Christine said lovingly grabbing hold of Connors hands. "They are both fine. Now would you like to see your... Granddaughter?" Replied Connor. Christine's face lit up. "Granddaughter!" Connor nodded and led Christine into the room. As soon as the door opened Imogen slowly sat upright with baby sunlight was shining through a gap in the curtains and was hitting Molly's face. Connor walked towards the window to shut the curtains. "Well hello my beautiful granddaughter." Christine cried." Molly made a cute noise which made Connor and Imogen laugh a little. "Imogen your mum phoned me to tell you that she will be hear in five minutes, she has got stuck in traffic." Aw good I can't wait till she sees her granddaughter."Sleepily Imogen said. "Where's Mr Bryne then mum?" Connor asked sitting next to Imogen. "He's on his way he had to stay on till the exams had finished, so Dynasty and Kevin shall be up soon I presume." Christine said playing with Molly's fingers. "Would you like to hold her?"Asked Imogen. "Oh yes please." Christine said holding out her hands. Imogen gently passed over Molly to Christine.

There was a knock on the door. "Well can I come in and see my daughter and Grandchild?" Sally said walking in. Imogen was delighted when her mother appeared at the door. "Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous. Well what's her name then?" Sally asked Imogen looking at Molly. "Molly Linda Margret Mulgrew." Connor and Imogen said at the same time. Christine and Sally let out a joyful smile. "That's a lovely name." Sally said pouring a glass of water for Imogen. "She looks like a Molly, would you like to hold her Sally?" Asked Christine. Sally looked at Imogen with an asking look on her face. Imogen gave the nod to go ahead. Sally had tears running down her cheek smudging her pale pink blusher. "Oh, Mr Bryne texted me he's downs stairs, right I will meet him down there. I'll be back in a sec." Said Christine putting her phone back in her bag. "No, it's ok. I'll meet him. You girls can have a chat." Connor said putting his hand on his mothers shoulder. "Are you sure?" Asked Christine. "Yeah I'm sure. Said Connor after kissing Imogen.

Connor left the room and made his way down the six flights of stairs and met Mr Bryne in the reception. Mr Bryne was sitting at the cafe with a coffee, when he saw Connor he got up and walked towards him. "Well I think a congratulations is in order. How are Imogen and the baby?" Asked Mr Bryne shaking Connor's hand."Thanks Imogen and Molly are doing fine." Replied Connor. "Aw, Molly. That's a wonderful name. Well can I see her?" Asked Mr Bryne. "Sure." Said Connor. Connor showed Mr Bryne the way to the maternity ward. "So, how are you and Imogen going to manage school and Molly then if you and Imogen are still both at school?" Asked Mr Bryne walking up the stairs. "Well Imogen is going to move in and we are both going to get a part time job and adjust the shifts between each other. Also since mum is only working Part-Time she will look after Molly when we are at school. We have only got a year left of school anyway and by that time Molly will be old enough to go to nursery and that means mum will be able to go to work Full time." Replied Connor opening the door to the ward. "Ahh god, glad to hear that you have planed it all out." Said Mr Bryne going into the room with Connor that Imogen and the rest of the family where. The door shut slowly behind them.


End file.
